


Rescued 拯救 \ 原作： nightwalker

by alienswest



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Dark Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mafia AU, Rescue Missions, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>枪声回响在仓库四壁和顶穹。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued 拯救 \ 原作： nightwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rescued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311729) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> 为汤上一个文梗所写。匿名观众想看黑手党背景的文。
> 
> 漫画级别暴力，以及文前刑讯逼供暗示。

枪声回响在仓库四壁和顶穹。  
  
Tony将枪紧紧攥握掌心，鲜血自眼前滴落，没把视线从身前两名暴徒上挪开。但那不意味着他没注意到其他所有人因这声枪响而僵住的样子。  
  
不是他开的枪——他的手因失血，肾上腺素以及精疲力竭而抖颤。他此前不愿冒险开枪，在他无法确保不会失手几米外的任何目标时。  
  
他左方突然人影闪动，堪堪在他视线范围所及。拳头重击肉体的声音，闷闷一声呻吟，混战中脚与地面的摩擦声响。  
  
然后是Steve的声音。粗嘎愤怒却又如此该死地美丽。“鹰眼，我允许你射击接下来任何一个哪怕是喘口气的人。”  
  
安心的感觉重重撞进Tony胸膛，几乎令他啜泣。他喘出一口气，手中的枪摇晃了些许。  
  
下一刻Steve就站在他与那恶棍之间，双手捧住Tony脸颊，完全无视他手中的枪。“亲爱的，”他低声开口。“谁这样对你的？”  
  
Tony眨去眼里血滴。他鲜血淋漓，遍体鳞伤。他赤着的脚皮开肉绽，腹部和胸膛淤青斑驳。他肩背上有烟蒂焦痕，左手手指折断。他看上去糟成一团而他知道。  
  
“我什么也没说，”他从齿关吐出字句，坚决而愤怒。“他妈的一个字也没有。”  
  
“我知道你没有。”Steve声音低沉温柔。越过他肩膀Tony能看见Natasha对他露出一个狂野的笑容。“谁伤的你，Tony？”  
  
“他们觉得从我下手会很容易因为我是平民百姓。”Tony任唇畔牵起一个微笑，不在乎鲜血由此溢出唇角。“他们觉得我是你的软肋。”  
  
“我们知道不是这样的。”Steve拇指抚过Tony唇沿，拭去那血痕。“告诉我是谁蠢到找你麻烦。”  
  
Tony没放下持枪的手——一开始抢夺枪的过程太为不易，他现在不能松开手，在他们现仍处敌窟包围的情况下。但他确实用枪比了方向。  
  
策划Tony绑架与审讯的人在两枚子弹射入头部时猝然一颤。他身后水泥墙面上四溅的血迹几乎令人发自肺腑地心怀快慰。  
  
“他再也不会那么蠢了，”Steve说。他亲吻Tony的太阳穴。“Nat，Bucky，清理这里。我和Bruce会带Tony回家。”  
  
他刻意挪动位置，这样Tony就看不见Nat和Bucky接下来要做的任何事情。但他能听见枪响，四散奔逃的声音。Clint的枪 _砰砰砰_ 连发。  
  
这本不该让他感觉安全。被爱着。  
  
但确实如此。


End file.
